Special Generation
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Koi no Jubaku 5th Single (2004) |Next = Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? 7th Single (2005) }} Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ〜ション) is Berryz Koubou's 6th single. It was released on March 30, 2005 in Regular Edition. The Single V was released on April 20, 2005 and sold a to 9,728 copies. The single reached #7 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 24,449 copies. Tracklist CD #Special Generation #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... (恋してる時はいつも···; Whenever I'm in Love...) #Special Generation (Instrumental) Single V #Special Generation #Special Generation (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Special Generation *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Makaino Kouji *Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi *Organ: Yamao Masato *Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki, and Amazons (Otaki Yuko, Saito Kumi, and Hada Tomoko) *Music Video: Aoyama Kenji *Dance Choreographer: SHE ;Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2005.03.21 Oha Suta *2005.03.27 Hello! Morning *2005.04.09 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;Special Generation *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- - Kamei Eri, Kusumi Koharu, Kimura Ayaka, Saito Miuna, Miyoshi Erika, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Morning Musume, v-u-den *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ - with ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ - with ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ - with ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ - with ℃-ute (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Shimizu Saki or Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Oda Sakura, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Takase Kurumi (part of a medley) *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Hello! Project ;Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo… *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou - Tsubaki Factory Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 24,449 Trivia *This is the first Berryz Koubou single with an English name. *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba. *After Ishimura Maiha left, Sudo Maasa took over her solo lines in live performances. * The music video for Special Generation is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. * It's the only music video with more than 1.000.000 views that features Ishimura Maiha. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Special Generation (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Special Genera~tion, Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... es:Special Generation Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs